somewhere only we know
by Roummate
Summary: aku jatuh cinta seperti ketika kau jatuh tertidur. perlahan-lahan lalu terjadi begitu saja [BTS Nam/Jin. AU. kumpulan oneshoot]
1. 00

**_Disclaimer :_** **_BTS_** _milik_ _ **BigHit**_ _, keluarganya, dan ARMY. Tapi Jin milik saya #dilindes [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), OOCness, and other stuffs._

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **somewhere only we know**

 _a NamJin fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Sesuatu_** yang ia temukan untuk pertama kalinya usai libur pekan sekolah adalah yang paling tidak ia sangka-sangka; berwarna abu-abu tua, tergeletak manis di atas meja.

Kim Seokjin menimbang-nimbang pilihan-pilihannya: membukanya terlebih dahulu, atau melemparkannya langsung ke tong sampah tanpa benar-benar melihat isinya. Atau mungkin, ia bisa mencoba merobeknya langsung. Karena ia _sedang_ kesal.

"Surat lagi?" Jung Hoseok berseru rendah kepadanya sembari meletakkan tas di punggung kuris dan menarik laci meja, menyimpan kunci motor dan meraup debu yang menempel di sana. Ia menatap Seokjin, terlihat jelas penasaran memenuhi mata jelaga pemuda itu. "Kau tidak penasaran, ya?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Apa harus?" balasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ini bukan yang pertama sebenarnya, dan Seokjin tidak bermaksud congkak atau apa. Ia hanya merasa tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu siapa pengirim surat-surat yang belakangan memenuhi loker mejanya. Ia hanya harus _yakin_.

"Tidak juga, sih. Cuma agak mengerikan," sambung Hoseok. "Apalagi kalau orang itu sekelas denganmu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Menurutku, ya," Hoseok menggaruk dagunya sebentar sebelum menjelaskan kepada Seokjin, berlagak menganalisis. "Orang yang mengirim surat-surat seperti itu terlihat menakutkan, seperti penguntit saja. Kalau memang dia suka kau, kenapa tidak langsung bilang. Apa susahnya?"

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk meski tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan gagasan Hoseok. Ia menggulir pandangan ke penjuru kelas kemudian tersenyum ketika mendapati kursi terpojok tidak lagi kosong.

Seperti sesuatu yang sudah lama ia kenali, dan Seokjin yakin betul soal itu. Ia hanya butuh satu pernyataan untuk merasa menang kemudian. Tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Seokjin memandang Hoseok lagi sebelum berkata, "Hari ini, kau akan tahu siapa pengirim surat itu."

Hoseok menelan lagi kata-katanya selagi menyimak Seokjin yang berderap meninggalkan meja mereka dan menempati kursi kosong di sudut ruangan.

"Hoi," Seokjin melesak rendah di kursinya. Menyamakan posisi dengan punggung pemuda di sisinya yang sedang mengumpulkan mimpi. Walau, _yeah_ , Seokjin benar-benar tidak yakin Namjoon sungguhan tertidur. "Aku sudah memutuskan," katanya. "Aku akan berkencan dengan orang itu, di kedai es krim bibi Lee sepulang sekolah."

Kemudian Seokjin berdiri, kembali ke kursinya dan lanjut mendengarkan cerita Hoseok.

.

.

Kim Namjoon cukup yakin ada yang salah dengan urat-uratnya, bahwa tuas di dalam dirinya sudah tertukar, karena alih-alih pulang—dan harusnya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali—ia membawa langkahnya memasuki tempat ini.

Pintu terbuka, dan Namjoon masuk. Langsung menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Seokjin. "Kenapa harus di tempat ini, sih?" kata Namjoon dengan wajah keras dan kelabu.

Seokjin tidak memperhatikan. Ia melipat kedua tangan dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Namjoon. "Siapa suruh ceroboh, kau menaruhnya sembarangan, Namjoon."

Secara naluriah, Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin untuk benar-benar membuat kontak, kontak penuh, dengan seluruh sela-sela jemari Seokjin. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, berusaha bersikap lebih lembut. "Anak satu kelas mesti tahu kita bersama, Seokjin."

"Orang-orang di tempat ini juga termasuk, kan?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Orang-orang luar hanya akan tetap mengambilmu walaupun mereka tahu kita pacaran. Tapi satu sekolah tidak akan berani melakukan itu."

Seokjin menahan tawa. "Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau milikku, milik Kim Namjoon. Semua anak sekolahan takut padaku." Namjoon meremas jemari Seokjin dengan lembut, hati-hati, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ia melakukan kesalahan.

Seokjin membalas sentuhan Namjoon di tangannya. Ia menukar tawa dengan senyum hangat. "Baiklah, Idiot," kata Seokjin. "Tapi berhenti mengirim surat-surat bodoh hanya untuk ajakan kencan. Tidak keren, sama sekali."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, tidak hanya di bibir, tapi juga di matanya.

Seokjin lalu mengangguk, ia hanya akan selalu menyukai bagaimana cara Namjoon tersenyum kepadanya. Berbicara kepadanya, dan menyebutkan namanya. Seolah semua hal menjadi satu tingkat lebih terang. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan.

Karena Namjoon adalah matahari, dan itulah satu-satunya istilah yang bisa dipikirkan Seokjin untuk menjelaskannya.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

Um, hai, halo. saya balik /yaterus yaudah gitu aja deh /dikepruk XD mengawali 2019 dengan kumpulan oneshot ini, semoga bisa tetap istikomah(?) *tebar confetti* selamat menjalani tahun yang baru, yeorobuuunn!

[5 Januari 2019, with luv— ** _Rou_** ]


	2. 01

**_Kim_** Namjoon pikir, semua orang pernah berada dalam keadaan tidak ingin peduli pada apa pun di sekitarnya. Lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan kesenangan demi diri sendiri rasanya jauh lebih menarik. Apalagi di cuaca setepat ini; hujan, dan Namjoon masih betah mendekam di sekolah ketimbang pulang dan menyaksikan keributan di rumahnya. Rasa enggan pulangnya kian berdenyut di tenggorokan.

Namjoon bukannya menyukai hujan atau melankolis, tetapi ia teringat akan keadaan rumahnya yang tidak lebih baik dari keadaan ini. Jadi ia pikir, tidak masalah berlama-lama sebentar sampai keinginannya pulang muncul. _Toh_ , duduk di pos penjaga sekolah bukan sesuatu yang aneh, apalagi lawan bicara Namjoon kali ini menceritakan banyak hal yang membuat kebosanannya perlahan-lahan tersapu angin.

"Sekolah ini bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja, mengajar siswa-siswi yang berkebutuhan khusus itu tidak mudah, Nak," Kata Park Dong Hwa dengan nada pelan. Seolah laki-laki itu sungguh-sungguh pendongeng. Ia menyeruput kopinya sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Di sekolah seberang itu," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk gerbang oranye yang tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan sekolahnya. Namjoon melirik sekilas lalu mengangguk. "Dulu, ada siswa yang bisa masuk sekolah ini tanpa jalur tes sama sekali karena memang anak itu jenius, tetapi hanya karena dia berbeda dari anak-anak lain, proses penerimaannya ditolak."

Namjoon merasa itu adalah kalimat teraneh yang pernah ia dengar. Ia mengeryit heran. Harusnya lembaga pendidikan tidak melakukan itu, kan? Tetapi, ia tetap bungkam sampai Park Dong Hwa melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Kim Seokjin namanya. Anak itu mengalami kecelakaan di tingkat sebelumnya sampai membuatnya kehilangan penglihatan. Kedua kornea matanya rusak, tetapi anak itu seolah tidak memiliki kekurangan karena otaknya encer. Mungkin, kalau diterima di sekolah ini, anak itu seangkatan denganmu."

Namjoon bisa merasakan ketertarikan cerita tersebut melalui telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. "Anda tahu dari mana dia secerdas itu?" kata Namjoon dengan nada penasaran.

Park Dong Hwa tersenyum kecil. "Jelas aku tahu, Nak. Kami bertetangga. Kedua orangtua Seokjin sangat disiplin dalam pendidikan. Jadi, sekalipun anak mereka punya kekurangan, dan hidup pas-pasan, mereka akan memberikan fasilitas apa pun agar Seokjin tetap bisa melanjutkan sekolah."

"Wah, keren sekali," celetuk Namjoon. Ada jengit kecil dalam dadanya yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Bukan tidak percaya atau bagaimana, tetapi mendengar cerita itu, Namjoon merasa agak tersindir. Ia termasuk orang-orang yang kurang bersyukur, sepertinya. Otaknya yang jenius itu kan, tidak pernah benar-benar ia gunakan.

"Kau benar. Aku yang bukan orangtuanya saja merasa bangga atas prestasi-prestasi yang Seokjin raih, anak itu suka sekali belajar," imbuh Park Dong Hwa. "Oh, kalau kau penasaran bagaimana dan seperti apa dia, kau bisa menunggu di gerbang sana dan temui Seokjin. Kau pasti akan merasa takjub."

Namjoon baru akan mengelak dan mengatakan berbagai alasan untuk meredakan penasaran yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. Tetapi, ia melihat Park Dong Hwa berdiri dari kursinya dan mesti membuka pintu gerbang karena ada beberapa mobil yang akan keluar. Ditinggal sendirian begini, membuat keinginan bertemu langsung dengan Seokjin perlahan-lahan naik ke permukaan. Tanpa sempat berpikir, Namjoon benar-benar mengangkat kakinya menuju sekolah tetangga.

Ketika ia berhasil melewati gerbang sekolahnya, Namjoon merasa seolah ia baru saja melakukan hal hebat dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Kim Seokjin membiarkan keadaan lengang lebih dulu sebelum bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Mengulur waktu pulang lebih lama bukan hanya membuatnya lebih santai tanpa harus berdesak-desakan, tapi juga menunggu hujan reda. Baru kali ini Seokjin lupa membawa payung, dan rasanya ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Seokjin, kau belum pulang?"

Seokjin mengenali suara Jung Hoseok, ia meraba-raba tongkat jalannya di laci meja, memanjangkannya kemudian tersenyum. "Aku menunggu hujan reda," jawab Seokjin sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya kepada Hoseok.

Dari cerita yang Seokjin dapat, Hoseok sudah tidak bisa mendengar sejak usia satu tahun, jadi Seokjin merasa senang jika berbicara dengan anak itu. Seokjin merasa jauh lebih ekspresif karena mesti melibatkan tangan-tangannya yang kaku untuk komunikasi mereka. "Apa hujannya sudah reda, Hoseok?"

Hoseok mengangguk, lalu tersadar jika Seokjin tidak bisa melihat, ia mendekat dan mengambil lengan Seokjin. Benar-benar meyakinkan Seokjin jika ucapannya bukan bualan. "Sudah. Ayo, aku antar sampai gerbang."

Seokjin tidak pernah berhasil menolak keinginan temannya yang satu ini, jadi ia mengikuti langkah Hoseok di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, dan Seokjin cukup lega ketika merasakan tinggal rintik-rintik kecil menumbuk kepalanya. "Baiklah, Seokjin. Kita sudah sampai," ucap Hoseok sesaat setelah mereka mencapai gerbang utama sekolah. Seokjin mengangguk dan berkata hati-hati dengan isyarat sebelum Hoseok pamit menuju ayahnya yang sudah datang menjemput.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya panjang-panjang. Suara-suara di sekitar gerbang mulai senyap, itu artinya keadaan sekolah berangsur sepi. Sekarang, ia mesti berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter untuk tiba di halte sebelum menyambungnya lagi dengan bus agar tiba di rumah sebelum hujan kembali turun.

Ia tersenyum untuk menyemangati diri sendiri sebelum merapat ke bagian sisi jalan dan melangkah. Tanpa Seokjin sadari, di belakangnya seseorang mengikuti dengan jaket di atas kepala dan senyum tipis yang diam-diam mekar.

.

.

Ternyata sekuriti sekolahnya tidak sepenuhnya berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa Namjoon mungkin akan takjub ketika bertemu langsung dengan Seokjin. Nyatanya, Namjoon lebih kepada terpukau. Hingga tanpa sadar sepanjang berjalan di belakang Seokjin, Namjoon terus memuji tanpa suara.

Namjoon pikir, bagaimana bisa remaja seusia mereka itu melakukan segalanya sendirian, terlebih keadaannya seperti Seokjin. Karena jika membalik posisi mereka, Namjoon mungkin sudah kehilangan selera untuk tetap sekolah. Atau mungkin, ayahnya akan lebih dulu mencarikannya donor mata sebelum Namjoon benar-benar kehilangan keinginan hidup. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Namjoon bergidik khawatir.

Lamunan Namjoon pecah ketika tanpa sadar ia menubruk punggung Seokjin yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. "O-oh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Kau baik-baik saja?" cecar Namjoon, sadar sedang memegangi tas pemuda itu. Ia beralih ke hadapan Seokjin buru-buru, sedetik kemudian tertegun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Atau kita punya tujuan yang sama?" Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedarkan pendengaran. Ia tidak mungkin salah prediksi ketika menyadari kalau sejak tadi ada seseorang yang berjalan persis di belakangnya. Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba saja suara itu lenyap. "Hei, siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?" kata Seokjin lagi. Ia baru hendak mengangkat tongkat jalannya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan menghampiri sepatunya. Seokjin refleks mundur, tetapi kemudian sebuah sentuhan menghentikan geraknya. "Hei, siap—

"Seokjin, tali sepatumu lepas. Diam sebentar, oke? Biar aku bantu menalinya kembali. Sebentar saja. Nah, selesai."

Seokjin agak mengeryit mendengar suara itu. Bukan ia merasa pernah tahu, tetapi jenis suara ini sama sekali belum pernah ia dengar. Terdengar asing dan jauh dari pikirannya. Dalam sekejap, Seokjin merasa waswas. Ia ingat pesan ibunya untuk selalu menyimpan gunting dan membawanya ke mana pun ia pergi. Dan kini, ia terpikir untuk menggunakannya. "Terima kasih. Tapi, dengar—

Suara dengus rendah itu jatuh. "Kim Seokjin, jangan panik begitu, aku hanya ingin membantumu." Tidak tahu kenapa, Namjoon merasa ia jadi ingin tersenyum terus-menerus. Menyimak ekspresi kekhawatiran di wajah pemuda itu membuat Namjoon merasa ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian. Dan Namjoon tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dari perasaan bertanya-tanya.

Mencoba mengurai ekspresi pucat di wajah Seokjin, Namjoon mengulurkan lengannya dan mengambil jemari pemuda itu, menjabat tangannya. "Namaku Kim Namjoon, maaf membuatmu takut. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau mungkin, rumah kita searah. Dan karena aku sedang tidak ingin pulang sendirian, jadi bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

Namjoon bisa melihat kerutan di dahi pemuda itu sebelum berkata, "Dari mana kau tahu rumah kita searah? Da-dan kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku? Kau penguntit?"

Andai saja mereka tidak sedang berada di pinggir jalan, Namjoon mungkin akan terbahak dan berkata hal-hal konyol, atau hal-hal yang lebih buruk dari sebuah candaan. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Sejenak, Namjoon terpaku dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu ingin tidak sendirian, dan tidak ingin membiarkan seseorang sendirian. Merasa begitu lucu dan kesenangan, padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini.

Namjoon berdeham pendek. Menatap mata karamel Seokjin yang entah kapan bisa menemukan dirinya. Gagasan bahwa ia ingin Seokjin bisa melihatnya tiba-tiba menembus pikiran, membuatnya heran sendiri. Namjoon tersenyum tanpa suara. "Anggap saja hari ini kau sedang beruntung karena bertemu dengan lawan bicara yang menyenangkan sepertiku, bagaimana?"

Ekspresi Seokjin yang mendengus rendah membuat Namjoon didera perasaan baru tanpa nama yang terasa aneh namun menyenangkan di satu waktu. "Oh, kalau kau masih curiga, kau bisa bertanya siapa aku ke Paman Dong Hwa."

"Paman Dong Hwa? Park Dong Hwa?" kata Seokjin. Mendengar nama itu membuat kekhawatirannya perlahan-lahan menipis. "Kau mengenalnya dari mana?"

"Aku bersekolah di tempat di mana ia bekerja."

Itu, dan entah bagaimana Namjoon tahu-tahu merasa bersyukur karena hujan kembali turun, kali ini lebih deras. Ia melebarkan jaketnya di atas kepala mereka berdua sebelum menarik Seokjin ke dalam langkahnya untuk lebih dekat. "Kau harus tetap bersamaku supaya tidak kehujanan."

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, tangan Namjoon lebih dulu hidup untuk meraih bahu Seokjin, merangkulnya dan berkata dengan nada serenyah hujan di atas kepala mereka. "Seokjin, aku akan mengantarmu pulang tapi kita mesti berteduh sebelum sama-sama mati kedinginan, oke?"

Di sampingnya, Seokjin mengangguk, dan Namjoon belum pernah merasa sebegini senangnya dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia merasa tidak ingin kehabisan waktu.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

.

.

[12 Januari 2019, with luv— ** _Rou_** ]


End file.
